NO MIRES ATRAS
by karychela
Summary: Una ola de terror esta azotando Ciudad republica debido a personas desaparecidas includa en estas el Avatar, ahora Mako y Iroh hara un equipo para descubrir lo que esta pasando en la ciudad... ¿pero sera a tiempo? Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer:** el mundo de avatar no me pertenece esta historia es solo por diversión

Bueno mi regalo es para…. Bordebergia

Esta es mi especialidad, la acción y el suspenso… y también el terror. Aunque curiosamente no me gustan las películas de terror ajajjajaja

Que los disfrutes

 **No mires atrás**

El reloj marcaba las 1:00 de la mañana en la gran estación central, las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente vacías a pesar de ser un viernes la gente prefiere estar atrincherada en sus casas y dormir temprano ya que ola de terror se había desatado los últimos días debido a la última víctima. Todas las construcciones estaban en penumbras excepto en la estación de policía que solo se visualizaba una ventana con la luz prendida, el jefe de los investigadores Mako se encontraba en una lucha mental con toda la información que había reunido con tanto esfuerzo los últimos días. Se notaba cierta dejadez en su vestimenta y aseo personal, no era típico de alguien como él pero tenía un trabajo que no podía dejar de lado encontrar al Avatar y los demás desaparecidos, sentía que sus fuerzas se iban y su cerebro rogaba por unas horas de descanso ya que esta investigación desafiaba su intelecto. Paso la mano por la cabeza y en un intento de retomar y detectar algún detalle dejado de lado volvió a leer sus anotaciones que detallaban el nombre, control, edad, ocupación, fecha de desaparición y aparente relación.

.-Siete personas desaparecidas aparte del avatar.- dijo mako mientras daba un sorbo a su tasa con café y comenzó a releer la hoja.

-Wen Dock, maestro tierra; 16 años; estudiante; 11/07; estudia en ANET

-Soah Min, agua; 17; estudiante; 14/07; estudia en ANET

-Moe Otte, no-bender; 25; profesor, 16/07; docente en el ANET

-Shin Otte, no-bender; 58; retirado, 20/07; padre del profesor Moe

-Suh Otte, fuego; 53; retirada, 20/07; madre del profesor Moe

-Tao Shino, fuego; 12; estudiante; 23/07; nieto de Shin y Suh y sobrino de Moe

Hasta ahí la lista tenía una relación todos tenían cercanía con la ANET (academia nacional del elemento tierra) pero luego súbitamente salto a la víctima número 7 que no tenía relación alguna.

-Hoo-ye, maestro fuego; 27 años; 25/07; delegado diplomático de la nación del fuego.

Y por último Korra que había desaparecido el 03/08… y después de tantos dias Korra no dada señales de existencia, se buscó distintos medios para localizarla pero nada dio resultado. Mako recordaba su última conversación:

.-En serio estaré bien, Mako.

.-Ya van 6 personas Korra, no puedes hacer esto sola.- había cierta nota de preocupación en su voz.

.-Soy el avatar sé cómo cuidarme y….

.-SE QUE ERES FUERTE!.- interrumpió Mako y cruzos los brazos mientras Korra la miraba con una media sonrisa.- escucha….- tomos sus hombros.-no te pido que abandones la búsqueda solo que postergues hasta que tengas con quien hacerla.

.-Mako.- ella puso su mano en el hombre de su amigo, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.- Bolin está en Ba sing se. Asami sigue en la nación del fuego, yo volví por esto, pero ella se tuvo que quedar y tú eres el escolta personal del príncipe Wu.

-No me hagas recuerdo de eso.

.-jijiii…-ella suspiro.-… el punto es que no se puede esperar más, presiento que es un espíritu el culpable y yo.- puso su mano en su pecho.- como el puente debo hacerme cargo.

Él había partido el 24/08 con Wu y al día siguiente habría una 7ma victima, eso debió ser una señal para que volviera pero no lo hizo y cuando ya faltaba pocos días para terminar su trabajo Korra había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. El 6/08 Mako volvió dejando a Wu para su suerte el noble no se molestó y le dijo

.-ánimos Mako tu eres el súper detective estoy seguro que la encontraras.- le dio un intento de puñetazo y su majadera sonrisa eso animo un poco al pelinegro pero al llegar a la capital otro noble le hizo frente completamente molesto.

.-No era responsabilidad de Korra inmiscuirse en este asunto de la policía metropolitana.-afirmo severamente el príncipe Iroh II mientras ponía en sus brazos en el sillón delante del escritorio de Mako.

.-créeme que insistí en que no se involucrara pero de nada sirvió.-respondió Mako sin mirarlo ya que estaba dando un vistazo rápido a todos los documentos pendientes.

.-¿Y ya tienen una pista? ¿Alguna seña de su paradero o el de Hoo-ye?.-las preguntas estaban comenzó a molestar al mako.- me está oyendo aunque sea….-Mako dio un golpe a su escritorio con los papeles

.-Su majestad….-tomo aire.- yo le avisare cuando tenga alguna noticia, entendido.

.-Espero que sea pronto la vida de ellos dos están en riesgo

.-No solo la vida de ellos ¡hay 6 desaparecidos más!

.-disculpe mi franqueza.-afirmo el noble parándose.- pero a esta alturas sospecho que esas 6 personas ya están muertas…-Mako lo miro molesto mientras el noble se iba pero éste se detuvo en la puerta y agrego suavemente.-… Korra sospechaba lo mismo oficial Mako.

Y así había pasado los días restantes, investigo por todas partes y al final había logrado revelar una posible seña del inicio de la tragedia.

.-así funciona ese juego oficial.- respondió Sora una amiga de Wen

.-Vivimos en una ciudad con la puerta al mundo de los espíritus.-espetó molesto mientras fruncía el ceño.- para que quieren hacer un juego si se ve espíritus todos los días

.-pero no se ve a los oscuros.-dijo apoyado en la pared Yamato el novio de Sora y rival de Wen en deportes.- ese juego permite escucharlos solo eso, o … .-dudo un momento.-… ese es el límite seguro

.-define limite seguro.- Mako comenzó a interesarse en el juego

.-Bueno… el juego se debe hacer con dos condiciones; una estar solo en la casa tapar todas las ventanas para luego ir al cementerio a media noche donde dejas una carta con una invitación.

.- ¿qué se pone en la invitación?

.-"quedan todos invitados a una fiesta en mi casa de las 3:00am a las 3:15am habrá mucha comida"

.- ¿por qué tan poco tiempo? ¿y la hora importa?

.- sí que importa, esa hora es donde caminan los demonios y malos espíritus y se pone no más de 15 minutos porque nadie quiere tenerlos por mucho tiempo, es más se sugiere solo 5 minutos porque es ahí donde también está la trampa.- Mako sintió ese estremecimiento de estar descubriendo, lo que según su instinto, el ápice del asusto.- una vez déjala la carta se vuelve a casa esperas y unos minutos antes de que sea la hora de la fiesta apagas todas la luces y vas a una habitación a oscuras donde este la comida, la persona debe ubicarse en la esquina de esa habitación sin poder ver nada más que la pared con una vela en la mano y la cual debe ser encendida; si se apaga ningún espíritu vino pero si se prende no hay vuelta atrás, en el tiempo que está en la invitación será posible oír como los espíritus comen "pero".- hizo énfasis.- solo puedes oírlos por ningún motivo uno debe darse la vuelta para tratar de verlos.

.- ¿qué pasa si se miras atrás?

.-Nadie lo sabe.-sencillamente respondió Sora cortando la inspiración de su novio que la miro de reojo con los brazos abiertos.- supuestamente nadie ha sobrevivido a eso.

.- ¿un juego que mata?

.-eso es lo que sabemos nosotros oficial.- Yamato paso su mano detrás de su chica.- lamentamos lo paso con Wen y todos los demás… pero estoy seguro que él dijo que haría el juego aquella noche. Este descubrimiento planteo una alternativa nueva a Mako ¿era posible que un espíritu se haya llevado al muchacho? Y si fuera el caso ¿Por qué habría más víctimas? Porque estos no habrían jugado nada de nada. Suspiro cansado dejando los documentos en la mesa luego de plantearse una y otra idea que había llegado a él y lastimosamente la pista del juego ( a pesar de que los demás investigadores lo habían tachado) era el más apreciable para él, paso su mano por su cabeza y miro el techo cansado

.-donde estas Korra.- dijo con pesadez y Mako comenzó a sentir una sensación rara, sentía que era observado y no solo eso sino también sentía que algo estiraba sus brazos hacia él, la presencia lo entumeció completamente mientras sentía como una ola de tristeza y dolor lo rodeaba, no entendía por qué pero era así y por más luchaba para darse la vuelta y enfrentarla más sentía el vértigo que hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente como tratando de salir de su pecho y… sonó el teléfono, el timbre hizo saltar a Mako que levanto el auricular molesto

.-central de la policía

.-Mako?

.-Iroh?.- respondió sorprendido ya era la última persona que según él llamaría a esa hora.

.- creo….-un silencio largo.-… ella estuvo aquí.- el pii-pii-pii de llamada finalizada se dejó oír, en un acto reflejo presiono el botón de re-marcado del teléfono pero Iroh no contesto intento una segunda vez pero no hubo respuesta. Inmediatamente Mako tomo su saco mientras salía a toda velocidad de su despacho.

.-Solo eso faltaría.- pensó preocupado mientras iba vertiginosamente en su móvil por la autopista, pensaba que mal que bien se habían perdido 6 personas que no ocasionaron mucha preocupación o atención por parte de los medios en general, pero la desaparición de un delegado y sobre todo del avatar levanto tanta conmoción que no podía llegar a imaginar la ola de terror y reclamo si ahora desapareciera el príncipe Iroh que según los rumores seria coronado señor del fuego el próximo año, debía ser ya las 4:30 de la mañana cuando ya se acercaba al chalet del príncipe y visualizo una silueta en la puerta que gran consuelo sintió Mako al ver al príncipe vivo.

.-su excelencia.- exclamo del alivio pero la emoción paso al disgusto.- tendrá que darme una explicación.

.-Korra estuvo acá.-dijo sencillamente su rostro estaba pálido

.- ¿dónde está ahora? ¿Qué dijo?- Mako entro rápidamente al chalet y busco con la mirada a su amiga pero ahí no había nadie, se dio la vuelta para afrontar al príncipe pero este le tendió un papel.-¿Qué es esto?..- lo tomo y era un mapa.- ¿Ella te dejo esto?...pero ¿A dónde se fue ahora?-Por su parte Iroh suspiro y tomo asiento hizo ademan a mako para que lo imitara.

.-Estuvo pero no de una forma material

.-a que te refieres

.-Ayer en la noche antes de entrar a dormir le rece al tio de mi abuelo al general Iroh I.- tomo un vaso y lo lleno de un líquido ámbar para luego pasárselo a Mako.- siempre fue considerado un sabio en muchos aspectos sobre todo en lo espiritual, así que le pedí que me ayudara a encontrar alguna pista que me llevara con ella.- dio un sorbo a tu vaso.- fue así que mientras dormía sentí que algo estaba a mi lado cuando abrí los ojos Korra estaba echada en mi cama.- Mako se inclinó hacia adelante para oírlo más claramente .-… en verdad era mi cama pero el espacio era como una tumba yo no podía hablar ni mover el cuerpo apenas pude inclinar un poco la cabeza

.-y ¿Cómo se encontraba?

.-la vi cansada y su vestimenta estaba mugrienta, ella me miro….- Iroh se quedó mirando el techo con la mirada perdida

.- ¿te dijo algo?

.-debemos partir de la estación.- dicho eso se puso de pie dejando a Mako suspenso y decidió tomar de golpe el contenido del vaso, después de 5 minutos ambos estaban rumbo a la estación junto con el mapa hecho a mano. Al llegar ya estaba amaneciendo Iroh tomo el mapa y según el contendido era necesario partir del andén número 3, Mako solicito refuerzos y a la insistencia de Iroh partieron ellos dos. Debió pasar otra hora mientras caminaban en la telaraña de túneles del metro nuevo y lo abandonados que eran antes utilizados por los igualitarios hasta que llegaron al lugar señalado. Pero ahí no había nada

.-estas seguro que es aquí?- se acercó Mako con una flama en su mano viendo el papel mientras sentía que se dormía parado

.-si es aquí

.-pero no hay nada

.-Revisa bien Korra dejo esto por algún motivo.- no muy convencido Mako inspección el lugar con la vista nada encontró, pasado unos minutos ambos no tenían buen humor.- debe haber algo.- Iroh daba golpecito al piso o buscaba huella alguna pero no había nada.

.-Y qué tal si fue un simple sueño.- espetó cansado Mako

.-y el mapa de donde vino entonces.-respondió Iroh un tanto sulfúrico.

.-no se… tal vez lo hiciste tú y no te acuerdas.- Mako arrastraba las palabras ya ni siquiera su llama estaba iluminado mucho.

.-me estas llamando loco?

.-loco no… pero tal vez esto sea un invento tuyo.-Iroh lo miro molesto.- ósea de tu mente.- no cambio la expresión del noble.-como sea

.-Te importa poco Korra ¿no es así?

.-No es eso.- Mako estaba convencido de que su pasividad era debido a la falta de sueño.- Si me importara poco no estaría aquí contigo.- lo señalo con desgana.- perdiendo el tiempo ni me hubiera amanecido partiéndome la cabeza buscando algún indicio.- asevero con algo de fuerza.- porque yo no me baso en sueños sino en hechos.-Iroh cambio su expresión a uno más neutral paso su mirada revisando la pinta que traía el oficial y con pena le dijo

.-Pero ella me dejo esto debe haber algún motivo.- por su parte Mako suspiro y ordenó a sus pocas neuronas despiertas que respondieran.

.-Escúchame.- apago su llama y paso sus manos por su cabeza.- si ella está aquí la vamos a encontrar con la ayuda de los maestro tierras que están afuera

.-No estoy muy convencido….

.-Iroh acéptalo, ni tu ni yo estamos en condición de realizar una búsqueda detallada.- Afirmo Mako.- míranos somos; un oficial a punto de caer dormido y un noble en bata para dormir con dudoso juicio.

.-… Tienes razón, debimos esperar a los maestros tierra

.-sip, ahora vamos.-Iroh asintió y miro el túnel el cual le daba tanta irritación que dio un golpe a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir a Mako que avanza como un autómata pero escucho un ruido y detecto un hedor fuerte. Mako que había entrado en modo automático no escucho ni olio nada, pero si sintió como si una nevera se habría abierto detrás de él, ambos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo

.-Mako se creó una abertura en esa pared

.-Lo veo.- se acercó y metió la mano.- Esta helado ahí adentro que lastima un poco

.-Déjamelo a mí.- Iroh creo dos llamas grandes en sus manos y avanzo

.- ¡ESPERA!- el hedor le era familiar.- hay una escena criminal ahí adentro hay que proceder con cuidado por…- Mako detecto repentinamente otro aroma.- Hueles eso? Iroh comenzó a olfatear con fuerza

.-si…

.- huele a… ¿flores?.-Mako se alegró de que su sentido del olfato siguiera en funcionamiento.

.-no cualquiera Mako, ese olor es de la rosa ylang-ylang

.-… y eso quiere decir?

.-Korra!-comenzó a gritar Iroh a todo pulmón, al solo pensar que Korra estaba por ahí Mako empezó a sentir que las fuerzas volvían a él, comenzó a iluminar todo con pequeñas llamas.

.-¿Ves algo?

.-No veo nada, que demonios pasa aquí?.- demandó Iroh.

Algo inquietaba a Mako, cuando llego el olor también vino con una ola de tristeza mezclada con desilusión pero ahora la sensación cambio a una que causaba terror en su corazón.- algo no anda bien.- dijo el mirando como su aliento se veía salir de su boca y como respuesta a lo dicho Iroh dijo

.-En guardia!- dijo el noble poniéndose de espaldas a Mako en posición de combate y el oficial levanto los puños, ambos se quedaron quietos mirando con desesperación lo poco que las llamas podían iluminar

.-no logro ver nada Iroh

.-yo tampoco pero hay algo ahí que nos mira.- Iroh recordó que no era la primera vez que sentía así, cuando era un joven de 15 años el y su abuelo se estrellaron en la selva y mientras esperaban a ser rescatados en plena noche él sentía ser observado por algo ahí entre las sabanas, nunca logro ver que era pero su abuelo estaba en guardia, recordó que el globo vino a recogerlos mientras se elevaban vio con horror lo que su instinto le había advertido por horas, alrededor de pequeño e improvisado refugio había una manada de leones-oso. Y ahora ahí en ese túnel sentía los mismo, ser observado por un depredador al cual no podía ver.

.-no solo nos mira, está merodeándonos.- dijo Mako con un tono de terror en su voz, por un momento sintió que era otra vez un niño que bajaba a lo más oscuro del sótano pero ahora era una adulto fuerte y por ello le pareció ridículo ya que no debía sentirse así, no debía… así que el grito con fuerza.- MUÉSTRENSE YA!-

.- aquí estamos.

.-UOOOOAHHH.- Ambos maestros fuego gritaron con fuerza y lanzaron un puño de fuego el cual fue detenido por un muro de tierra ya que eran el equipo de apoyo que contaba con dos maestros tierra (los cuales miraban con preocupación al dúo), 1 investigador y una maestra agua, luego de disculparse y explicar la situación, omitiendo el sueño de Iroh y su relación con el mundo espiritual

.-déjenmelo a mí y a Shinohara.- respondió el maestro tierra Otta mientras usaba su sentido sísmico junto con su compañero.

.-qué raro.-dijo Otta mirando a su compañero con el ceño fruncido

.-muy curioso.-dijo Asuma Shinohara pensativo.- son dos habitaciones una debajo de la otra la primera tiene lo que parece ser cuatro cuerpos

.-y la segunda?-pregunto Mako

.-eso es lo raro jefe.-dijo Otta.- parece ser un cubo pero no es de tierra

.-de hielo quizás?- pregunto la maestra agua

.-si… puede ser un cubo de hielo Noah.-afirmo Shinohara tocando los alrededores del hueco

.-pero yo nunca vi uno tan grande.-declaro Otta mientras también revisaba con pequeños golpes e mismo muro, Shinohara se puso de pie y dijo:

.-Señor solicito autorización para abrir la pared completamente.-Mako lo miro dudoso, un derrumbe podría quitar las huellas

.-si yo también lo solicito la pared parece no tener nada señor.-apoyo Otta la decisión de su compañero

.-procedan pero procuren que la tierra se vaya a este lado.- Mako tomo aire.- cuanto van a tardar?

.-si lo hacemos con mucho cuidado será 2 horas señor.- Mako lo miro sorprendido.- solo esta apertura es delgada lo demás son como dos metros de grosor.-justifico Asuma

.-entendemos así que en esas dos horas Mako será mejor que reposes.-dijo Iroh mirando la pared. Este afirmo con su cabeza e indico que volvería y ambos maestro fuego salieron del túnel

.-El Grand Palace está a allá al frente de este parque.- dijo Iroh poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mako y señalando el gran edificio.- pienso que es conveniente que ambos nos hospedemos ahí

.-No te preocupes por mí.

.-Mako seré directo no creo que llegues a tu casa conduciendo.-miro de la cabeza a los pies.- claramente estas por caer dormido

.- he .- bostezo enormemente.- … he estado peor además es un hotel muy caro para mi

.-yo correré con las cuentas, insisto.- Iroh comenzó a caminar.- además creo que estoy en deuda contigo por mi conducta.- trato de sonreírle cordialmente mientras le hacía una ademan para que lo siguiera.

.-Ok.- si esa era la manera de disculpare con el Mako encantado aceptaría es más pensó en hacer unas llamadas al servicio del hotel.

El sol salió y Mako despertó sobresaltado al notar que no estaba en su hogar pero recordó que había accedido a dormir en la suite del príncipe (Iroh rento uno minutos después de salir del túnel en el hotel más cercano a la estación) ya que él se sentía muy cansado para conducir a su hogar, mientras miraba el techo de esa habitación se preguntaba que era ese presentimiento, a que se enfrentaban realmente mientras pensaba en ello la puerta sono

.-adelante.- se sentó en el borde.

.-Mako.- Iroh se presentó ante el ya con su traje.- encontraron algo lo trajeron aquí

.-¿Qué es?- se puso de pie

.-mejor velo tu.- por la cara del monarca no era nada bueno

.-Rayos…- dijo entre dientes

…..continuara

Estas historias son mi especialidad por ello serán dos capítulos (estimo). Nos vemos otro rato prometo no dejar la historia pero dame tiempito.


End file.
